Heroes of Olympus: The Mother of Olympus
Five demigods, of minor gods, arrive at Camp Half-Blood after the Argo II sets out for New Rome, and takes place during the events of Mark of Athena and during and after House of Hades. They are destined to find the mother of Olympus and prevent the Romans from destroying their new home. Plot Summary Meet Declan, Alexandra, Chase, Adrianna, and Harper who soon learn that they are each demigods and soon make their way to Camp Half-Blood. It is soon revealed who their parents are: *Declan: son of Boreas; god of the North Wind and of Winter *Alexandra: daughter of Enyo; goddess of war, twin sister of Ares *Chase: son of'' Eros''; god of love *Adrianna: daughter of Thetis; sea goddess, leader of the Nereids, and mother of Achilles *Harper: daughter of Calliope; muse of epic poetry; leader of the muses; mother of Orpheus After a brutal game of capture the flag, they are all claimed, and then the titaness,Themis, appears prophesizing that five demigods must go to seek out the mother of Olympus, Rhea, and then protect the camp from being destroyed by the Romans in which a child of a god must defeat their most bitter enemy, but they will be betrayed by a fellow camper. Adrianna must lead the quest to live up to her brother's fame and on the way: Declan must face off against his siblings, Alexandra must reveal a truth that has become so taboo over the centuries, Chase must discover his past to determine who is mother is with the help of a huntress (Artemis), and Harper must find a lost half-blood (Michael Yew). Characters Declan Frost: Declan has been given the cold shoulder all of his life, no one liked to be around him and so he grew bitter towards people. His mother was the only person he liked, he just wished that his father would have stayed with her rather than have just that one weekend in Quebec. He loves winter sports, and he eventually met Chase who would become his best friend. He then befriended Adrianna and Harper, but had a bitter rivalry with Alexandra. He and Alexandra always brought out the worst of each of their very strong tempers. When he gets to Camp Half-Blood, the Harpies, especially Ella, seem to fear him, and makes Katie Garnder very uneasy. The Stoll brothers instantly beleieve he is a son of Hermes, but Chris Rodriguez thinks that he is something much more stronger than that. He is on the blue team for capture the flag, Declan seems to have great swordsmanship, skill with a dagger, and some skill with archery. He faces off against Alexandra, and the fight turns brutal, it ends when he causes the grass around him to freeze in ice and then an image of a snowflake appears above him, he was claimed by Boreas. Alexandra Andrews: Don't call her Alex, Lexi, or Alexa it will make her angry, and she has enough anger already. Her dad was a marine who died in Afghanistan when she was very young, so she stayed with her uncle wh didn't care too much for her. She met Adrianna who was able to control her temper, which few people accomplished. After a freak attack at her school they go to Camp Half-Blood and she instantly befriends Clarisse and all of the Ares cabin. He learned how to use any and every weapon, and she was more skilled than Clarisse. When she nearly killed Declan, an image of a torch and a sword crossing appeared above her head. She was claimed by Enyo, goddess of war and destruction. Chase LeBeau: Chase is the guy the every girl swoons over whenever they are within ten feet of him, and he absolutely HATES IT! He grew up from foster home to foster home, then he met Declan and they instantly became friends. When he goes to Camp Half-Blood, Drew takes an instant liking to him, but he has eyes for Adrianna. Because of his looks, Drew fears he is a son of Aphrodite, but when they go to archery he has perfect aim, so the Apollo kids think he is their sibling. During capture the flag he was on lookout on top of a tree, but once it was over something bad happened. Chase was writhing in an unbearable pain. He ripped off his shirt and huge white wings sprouted out. An image of a bow appeared above him, he was claimed by Eros. Adrianna Murphy: Adrianna is nicest person to everyone. However, she is not confident with herself. When she come to camp she feels like she doesn't belong, however that changes after capture the flag. Themis appears to give them a prophey and how she must lead the quest for she was destined to be greater than her father just like her brother Achilles. This means her mother is Thetis. She is placed with Tyson in Cabin 3 since Thetis is a sea goddess, and the Hephaestus and Dionysus cabins give her wonderful gifts because her mother had helped their fathers in the past, and told her if she needed a favor just to ask. Harper Nightingale: You name the instrument, Harper can play it. She has dreams to be like her dad and be a Broadway star. However, she soon learns that her mother is far from being human. At Camp she is greeted by an awestruck Will Solace. She is led to the Big House where she meets Chiron listening to Frank Sinatra and she loves it. Chiron then reinstates his old music class due to her interest, and gives her the intrusment of the greatest musician ever, Orpheus' lyre. After capture the flag is over, the image of a lyre and a tablet appears above her and she is claimed by Calliope, the muse of epic poetry. The prophecy states that she will find a lost demigod, and Will is convinced that means Michael Yew, who was still MIA from Last Olympian. Will gives her plenty of abrosia, some slings, and a crossbow with a stack of as many sonic arrows as he could find. Abilities and Weaponry Declan: *Cryokinesis (ice powers), Aerokinesis (wind powers), Internal compass (can always tell which way is North) *Sword of Agamemnon, flying shoes Alexandra: *Tellumkinesis (can manipulate and weapon), mastery in all forms of combat *Arsenal of Leonidas Chase: *Flight (via his wings), Amokinesis *Bow of Paris Adrianna: *Hydrokinesis (to some degree), Divination (through dreams), command over the Myrmidons *Sword of Peleus, Jake Mason's armor (can fit to whoever is wearing it and light weighted), Spear of Achilles, Chariot of Achilles, The Trireme of the Myrmidons Harper: *Photographic memory, Can read any language, Astrological sight (can see every star even in a city and the constellations are drawn in her eyes), Gift of Terpsichore (dance skills, and great agility), singing voice, voice mimickry, charmspeaking (the most powerful mortal charmspeaker who ever exsisted) *Orpheus' Lyre (when tuning the instrument it can change it's appearance to any stringed instrument), Gastraphetes (crossbow w/ sonic arrows), stave sling, Clio's scoll (works like Siri, ask a word and a search is made to find whatever is needed, and is historically accurate), Urania's astrolabe (astronomical device used for direction), Calliope's tablet (a modern day tablet so that Harper may one day share her epic to be told thousands of years after she has died). Category:Imurtha18